One Dose of Poison!
by Hanabi Belle
Summary: Hiatus.


It was night time again at Kong.

Thunder strikes against the window, the light reflection and causing 2D to shake involuntarily. This was the second time that week that it had stormed this bad. Genuinely speaking, the weather was always bad around Kong, but the thunder was a new touch that 2D didn't find too becoming!

The lights were flickering on and off, at this point he was afraid they would randomly turn off on him and leave him in this dark room all alone, with no light. In fact his ceiling fan was swaying back and forth; he could almost swear that the thing was going to fall right off! He bites his bottom lip lightly. The azure haired man looked up at the window and sighed, his breathe showing in the cold air of his concealed room. He puts his arms around his shoulder and rubbed his forearms. He looks up at the window again and make a mental note of the window being broken. He doesn't like storms, and, well, he didn't want to be in his room alone - it felt as if his room was the closest to the storm at times like these, as if the thunder would crash into his window and shock him along with it.

He found himself jumping when another strike of thunder hit. That did it. He left his room and shivered mentally as he walked around. It was like a shot of adrenaline, the thunder. It shook him up and made his heart race, made him feel like he ha no other choice but to endure such a shocking feeling. He looked around, checking to see if everyone was sleeping by knocking on each door he walked passed. He never got an answer. He wasn't too positive why he even knocked on Noodles door, music was blaring far too loud for the girl to hear him; And it would be pretty embarassing to ask a little girl to sleep with her because of a lil' thunder.

When he went to go check Murdoc's winnebago, he stopped in his mid tracks, only to see a woman or two leaving the vehicle. Why the hell was he even trying to see if Murdoc was in there? Why did he want to go by him? And who the heck were those women? All these questions were left unanswered, of course.

It made him angry, in the slightest, to see that his 'best friend' got around so much. Even after he made all those warnings so that no one would go around Murdoc. _'Brothers, Sisters too. Do what you must do, Dont trust people you meet' _That was directed at Murdoc! No one can trust Murdoc! But even if he put it that way, there were some dangers towards Murdoc in this situation as well. It wasn't safe, and he didn't have to tell Murdoc twice for the raven to understand where he was coming from with his statements. But Murdoc didn't see him as an intelligent person, he saw him as a pretty face with a pretty voice and no brain whatsoever.

He didn't know what to say, and he didn't know how to react to women. Noodle was just a kid, so he had no problem with her. But as that woman brushed passed his shoulder, body still warm with most likely sex, he thought he was going to puke. It was disgusting! Not just Murdoc was in the wrong in this situation, there had to be a reason for those women to sleep with men they met a night before. Were they desperate? Was lust that powerful? Two questions that went unanswered, considering 2D wasn't one to look into either of them.

His hand cradled at his abdomen as he walked over to the door of Murdoc's winnebago, and just as he thought, it smelled of sex. He let the smell wind passed him and knocked on the side of the door as he walked in. He had to make himself known or else Murdoc would be pretty annoyed. 2D himself was annoyed as well, Murdoc had time to spend with strange women, but no time to practice? No time to write?

" 'Ey, Ey. Wot 's this?" He asked the other as he walked in. " Ya' fink that ye' can just 'ave sex wheneva' you won?" 2D asked, crossing his arms. His cute face had an annoyed frown on it. That much was obvious.

Murdoc was stoned. Drunk and High. He stared up at the azure - haired man and squinted at his face. From this angle, 2D was a little too much of a pretty boy. His sweet high was a little bit too sweet as he was considering 2D attractive, which was the weirdest thing of all, although there was never any consideration put into that. He didn't quite think when he was way up high.

"..Uhnn... Close thuh door, mate," Murdoc growled, hand moving up and down gesturing the motion. He would say more, but he felt he didn't have to, the other probably knew all too well why he wanted that door shut.

2D did not want to shut that door. His hand was brushing up against the cold handle and he was contemplating this, for the first time ever he felt threatened by the look on someones face. He sighed, and gave in. This wasn't his winnebago, afterall. He had no choice but to shut the door. Against his will, he turned around and shut the door, turning back to Murdoc he crossed his arms and tapped his foot up and down. Just what did Murdoc think about himself? What did he think of, well, anyone?

Murdoc gestured for 2D to come closer,"C'mere..." Murdoc said, eyes closed as he steadily breathed, chest moving up and down. 2D came closer, against all thoughts, he bent down a bit because it looked as if Murdoc wanted to whisper something into his ear. As Murdoc's eyes strained up at 2D, he reached up and pulled the blue haired male down, right into his lap. 2D made a small 'oop' as he found himself falling down into the others lap. "Sorry..." He breathed but was simply ignored.

Murdoc flipped them over so that he was ontop of the azure-haired male. An evil smirk rolled across Murdoc's lips. 2D's dents for eyes looked up at Murdoc before finally his brow leaned down, in a confused matter, " 'Ay Murdoc, wot ahre ya' doin?" He was confused. Instead of Murdoc being pissed at him, he was, on top of him? And if 2D was right, he was trying to be, perverted?

Murdoc leaned down against the smaller man and bucked his hips, his hand moved up to touch 2D's chin. He grinded his erection against the others crotch as the smaller of the two shivered, unknowing of what Murdoc was thinking. The azure-haired man squirmed and writhed under the Satanist. "...ah.." 2D attempted to try and speak of how he couldn't move. His hips were basically locked down against the others. The feeling was so strange, yet new to him as he felt the others...erection against his crotch, the warmth that began to contract was a more welcoming feeling that he thought it would be, as it felt good just to be around someone, to be honest. 2D felt a bit bad for enjoying such lewd actions, but he wanted to be around someone and if this is the best he could do, of well.

"Ahren't you just lovely tonight, mate." Murdoc says, head dipping down in order to lav down against 2D's chin and slide down his neck. 2D's eyes widened a bit as he shook and leaned back away from Murdoc's tongue. The slimy pink and long muscle was shockingly heated, and it felt strange against his skin, especially since minutes earlier goosebumps were popping up on it as if they were the flowers and his skin was the soil. He didn't like being _this _close to Murdoc, friendship or not!

"Wot's wrung wit ya? Thaht feels awkwerd." 2D beckons, hips moving left to right uncomfortabley. Unfortunately, when he moved his hips, he gained more friction because he was basically hitting himself up against Murdoc buldge yet again. He couldn't decide if he should feel ashamed for gaining as erection as well, but he too began to contract one. He soon stopped moving his hips as he felt himself buck up against Murdocs buldge, and gained a very strange and lewd grunt from the man above him. They were grown ups, but 2D felt like a horny teenager right now!

"You shuld sleep wit me," Murdoc suggested, more or less, not giving 2D an option as he leaned over, placing his arm above 2D's head, head in the crook of 2D's neck. His tongue lolled out and slid across the azure-haired male's neck. That was the most shocking statement he had ever heard the whole day! Why did Murdoc want him to sleep with him? And why was he considering it as well? Was he perverted for considering it? Was he perverted for wanting to get closer to Murdoc, like this?

2D's hands went out to Murdoc's hair, where his fingers tangled. He closed his eyes and shook his head lightly. His face tinged up a dusty pink. "Murdoc, I can't...I jest Can't..." Was 2D's whine of an answer. He didn't mean to whine, but it was embarassing to be under Murdoc, someone who he had previously labeled as one ofthe most annoying people he had ever met. First the dents, and then this? He really couldn't understand Murdoc.

Yet Murdoc snarled. Murdoc feintly thrusted his erection into 2D's crotch. "Who said ya' had a choice..." 2D didn't know how to react to this. Was Murdoc really dry-fucking him? He was already surprised that the idiot was this drunk yet laid back about coming on to him, and now he was dry humping him, erection and all?

Murdoc lifted his head and leaned down over 2D, his lips tinged with alchohol, the smell of vodka and wine erraticating off of them. He stared into 2D's dark coal eyes before finally kissing the azure-haired male. It wasn't a sweet kiss, no, it was a selfish kiss, a one-sided kiss and only Murdoc was enjoying it, yes.

He kissed him slowly at first, but as 2D slowly started kissing back, it got deeper and more heated. He slid his tongue out, letting it slowly slick over 2D's bottom lip and his hand moved down to 2D's crotch, squeezing lightly. He always took charge, even in a kiss he found a way to dominate. He knew the other wasn't that skilled in this type of thing; he was the reason his most recent girlfriends left the pretty boy, and he knew it. Be it their first guitarist or that chick from that Sex Club or whatever the fuck it was, he couldn't stand for the pretty boy to be diistracted from work, the more distractions, the less money!

2D broke the kiss to lean his head back and moan. His moan was nearly melodic, and sounded amazing to Murdoc's ears, or atleast right now it did. Murdoc kissed his lips roughly, and brung his lips down, kissing 2D's chin, and his neck, finally suckling on the soft flesh of 2D's neck. He kept sucking at the soft palette of skin until it bruised to a dark red with a light purple coating.

2D wriggled a bit as he felt Murdoc's teeth bite into his skin. He had wished he never came into this fucking winnebago! His erection wasn't helping his statement, though. He felt lke he was going to burst, in so many ways. He wanted to feel more of this strange touch, yet he wanted to leave and never come back; his mind swayed back and forth, the pleasure far too confusing.

2D bucked his hips up, his erection only barely hit up against Murdocs, and even that small contact caused him to moan with want. "Murdoc.." He said, lower than a whisper as he gripped the rimming of Murdocs jeans, pulling lightly at them. He felt like he was blinded by lust, something he never thought he would say; be it known that he had nothing against the other for being so touchy feely, considering now he was actually allowing it to happen.

Murdoc growled, shaking his head. "No," He moved 2D's hands and placed them above the Azure-haired man's head. Murdoc pulled up 2D's shirt and lolled his tongue out, sucking one of the smaller mans nipples before nipping it just as roughly as he pulled the younger mans hands above his head. 2D shook and arched his back, "Ahnnn..." He mewled, wanting more of what Murdoc usually treated his whores to. Although he couldn't quite shake off the thought of if that made him a whore too; he'd known the other for a while now, and although he never thought of him in a sexual way, he was pretty sure it was enough to deem this as a very normal action.

Murdoc slid his tongue down 2D's abdomen and bit on the petite man's belly button. 2D yelped lightly, bucking his hips up in hope of feeling murdoc up against his erection again. He wanted Murdoc to go lower, for him to envelope him mouth with his now practically weeping erection, all thanks to a bit of foreplay with said man...When Murdoc got to his pants zipper, he stopped overall, hand letting go of both of 2D's hands.

2D looked down at the raven and whined, almost inaudible. "Wots wrung?" He asked, hand inching over to Murdoc, who just growled and turned, moving over the Blue-haired man in order to get on the inside side of the bed. He leans back and grabs the cover, pulling it over his shoulder. 2D felt a wave surf over him, the cold water practically splashing into his face and making him have a rather off topic realization.

He was still drunk.

He pulled 2D closer and wrapped an arm lazily around the petite man's waist. "I said yer gunna sleep wit me, didn't I, mate?" Murdoc said in a greedy tone before letting a hand rub 2D's ass a bit. 2D shook and found himself inching closer against Murdoc's chest. Why did he want this warmth? Why did he want to get closer and closer to Murdoc, even though he knew that the others intentions were less that platonic.

He could feel Murdoc's erection pressed up against him, yet he welcomed that feeling, that warmth that he couldn't stop from pricking him. The feeling was more than delightful as he tried his best to close his eyes, considering that the erection wasn't...

...helping his own. He leaned closer and nodded, "O...okay." By now, he had almost completely forgotten about the thunder-storm, and couldn't care less about it as he nuzzled Murdoc's chest and kissed it once or twice, as he could feel the heat coming off of it quite nicely. He pressed his lips against Murdoc's chest and got a soft noise that sounded like acceptance. He smiled and pressed himself just a bit closer. "T...thenks.." 2D found himself whispering to the other, who he was almost positive couldn't hear him.

Murdoc breathed in, and then out. The smell of vodka still in the air. He pulled 2D as close as possible and closed his eyes to sleep.

2D thought about what had happened previously and blushed lightly. He took an audible swallow, with a small 'gulp'. He closed his eyes and tried the best he could to sleep, his brow furrowing in the slightest. He hoped that Murdoc wouldn't be like this in the morning, but for some reason he also hoped that Murdoc didn't hate him or treat him like crap this time around. He wanted the other to accept him, for some odd reason. But he let the thoughts slip away, like himself, as he fell asleep.

_That Morning._

Murdoc woke up to the feeling of 2D snuggling up against him, his lanky arms wrapped around his shoulders. His head hurt - he had drank too much the night before and he wasn't feeling too well anymore. He felt 2D turn over so that his back was facing the raven and just shook his head. He was more in shock than anything; How the hell did the faceache get into his bed, or worse, how did he end up snuggling against him?

"No. No, No, NO!" The annoyed Satanist finally yelled, causing 2D to wake up soon after.

2D turns to see the angry Murdoc and can only try his best to defend himself, holding up a finger, and closing his eyes tight. "I..I can explehn..." He said quietly but he was obviously ignored because Murdoc just screamed, "OUT, OUT OUT!" Murdoc pointed to the exit and watched as 2D got out of the bed and sighed as he left the winnebago.

This was not going to be a pleasant morning, they seemed to think simultaneously.

Murdoc cradled his head as he sat up straight and shook his head once. "No, I culdn't 'ave banged the mate," Murdoc says in a very unhappy manner. If there was one thing he could do, was have fond memories of the night before, for the morning after. He needed it for his defense of such problems as if say a women wanted to claim she was having a spawn o' his. He could easily say to and defy her with a simple statement like, "I didn't go inside ya!" Or something or another. But soon, his stomach made an audible growling noise and he groaned, moving a hand to it soon after.

His head ringed with the hang over as he heard an annoying repetitive noise of a light flickering. He stood up from the bed and scratched his chest hair. He picked up a vodka bottle that wasn't thoroughly emptied and waterfalls the remainder of the alchohol into his mouth. Swallowing, he throws the bottle into the winnebagos small trash-can and leaves said vehicle. He needed some breakfast before he thought about this whole, say uhh, fiasco.

He goes to the kitchen, where he see Russel making a large breakfast, and Noodle asking over and over if she could help him do so. She was spinning around on a stool near the counter that Russel was on the other side of. Her hands flew willy nilly as she spun around screaming, "Please please please please," It was torture to Murdocs ear, but with a father-complex he had no heart to tell her to stop. On second thought, he just had no heart.

Murdoc let his eyes move from that scene to the window, and to the table, and almost sighed, the thought of him banging 2D just kept ringing in his head, which managed to assist the pain of his hangover as he took a seat on one of the empty stools. The faceaches moans, and mewls. His soft touch and his light kisses, why could he remember every single little piece of this trashy flashback?

" 'n wheres teh' faceache?"

Murdoc asked in an annoyed manner as he watched Noodle, mixing the pancake mix a little too fast for words. Russel had decided to give in to the small girls whining, and thought it best to give her a task that even she, the overpowering little asian, couldn't ruin. Murdoc rubbed his temples, hearing that wooden spoon scrape against the bowl was so annoying, especially since Noodle was the one churning it.

The mix was spotting his face a bit when she finally turned around. "Oooh, morning Murdoc!" She says happily, "I dont know where 2D is!" She said, finally turning back to Russel. She stopped spinning the spoon and lifted it up from the bowl, a thin line trailing down below it. Russel could already see a problem with what she had done.

"I did it!" She says, handing the bowl to Russel. He looked over the mix and groaned, "Aw man, dis shits too thin." He groaned audibly, still patting Noodle on the head, "good job, baby girl." He says simply. Noodle, in compliance, nodded and jumped up and down before leaving the kitchen to go to her room. She had nothing else to do in there now that she was done with helping mix!

Russel began to add more flour to the batter as he eye Murdoc using his peripheral vision. "Bad hangover, dawg?" Russel asked, not turning around as he poured a perfect circle onto the hot plate. The sizzling noise was actually one of the first calming noises Murdoc had heard this morning, and he welcomed it and its delectible smell along with it. He waved off the question physically, although Russel could not see him doing so.

"Ya' dont know tha 'alf of it!" He told the other simply without saying much else, what else could he say? He didn't want Russel to know about what happened between he and 2D because Russel would call him gay at the snap of a finger. There were no second thoughts to it.

Russel chuckled, "Cant keep bingin' on dat alcohol, man. Shit'll kill ya. And if not that, then those bitches sure will." Russel said as he stacked pancakes upon pancakes, wiping the spatula on the clean towel beside the large stack of pancakes. He walked over to the sink and placed some water onto the skillet, cleaning it and preparing it for round 2, which was going to be waffles. "I know you're smart enough to fend for yo self, but hell, slow it down,dawg." Russel told the other man, who actually found some time in his busy schedule to give a fuck.

"I guess I'll give it a break for a while." He said carelessly, leaning his elbow on the table. Based on the actions that happened the night before, yes, he would be giving himself a break from all his stupidity for a while. He still couldn't quite believe he was so stupid as to _lay beside _2D! Yes, just lying there was bad enough.

2D was in the bathroom, he was staring at himself in the mirror. Along with taking his pain relievers, and everything else you do in the morning. 2D took 2 pills (ibuprofen, to be exact), as always and then put on his shirt. He walked out of the bathroom, hoping that this day would numb itself and become a boring, non-violent mush of nothingness! Or atleast thats what he hoped for.

Murdoc blindly stuffed his mouth with waffles as he waited for the singer of his band to arrive. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he saw him, but he damn sure knew he had prepared a glare for this exact time and moment.

When 2D came to the kitchen to get his breakfast he made a small wincing noise, not wanting to see Murdoc, not now, not anytime soon. This was starting to become a habit, avoiding Murdoc.

He had previously wished he wasn't in Murdocs winnebago, and now he wished he wasn't in the kitchen; What if Murdoc would make it so that the man wished he wasn't in Kong! He mentally sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He quietly walked over to the counter, trying his best not to make anymore eye contact with the older man. Shakily he sat on one of the stools and sighed, "`Ay Russ!" He said, masking his worries with a thin layer of happiness.

Russel nodded to the azure haired male and gave him a plate of pancakes. "Your breakfast." He said to the singer and turned back around making sure to evenly distribute what was left on the counter to the last two plates.

Murdoc looked at 2D and made an audible sneer, continuing to scoff down his food as if there were no tommorow; in his mind there wasn't because he either got back to where he belonged, or there would be no tommorow as he would have to explain his actions to 2D. And God only knows what he would say if he had to explain himself, something along the lines of the word 'horny' which wouldn't suffix, because he wasn't going to make himself seem anymore gay_er_ than cuddling with 2D could make him seem!

2D took his plate of pancakes into his hands and found himself turning slightly so that he could see both Russ and Murdoc's expression when he said awfully low,"I'm goin' te' eat in the livin' room, ya know? 'atch the telly..." He let a nervous laughter slip out as well. Murdoc didn't say a word as the other left, he didn't really care if the eyesore was leaving because he didn't want to be anywhere near him right now, and he was pretty sure that 2D knew that already. But Russel was quite thoughtful on said announcement.

"Bettah not get nothin' on mah couch." Russel said rather bluntly before turning to his own waffles, "Noodle! Breakfast is ready!" He called out, awaiting Noodles arrival to give her - her meal and a glass of orange juice as well. Noodle came back to the kitchen and took the plate with a smile, "Sankyuu!" She said sweetly and took the glass as well, "You're welcome baby girl," Russel said before finally taking his own plate and going over to the table that Murdoc sat at to eat as well.

Murdoc ate slowly, he was thinking so that he could fully remember what he had did the night before; for some reason he was having second thoughts on the thought that he had never fucked the faceache. He wasn't too sure why he was still thinking about it, but he knew that no matter what he did, he was positive he confused 2D; the pretty boys heart was like a wind up toy waiting to be cranked, and god himself would have to do that before Murdoc touched that dusty thing!

2D finished his pancakes and found himself putting his plate up into the sink and walking away, just as slow as he always walked. He found himself thinking about that night and his face was burning with embarrassment - he was so submissive; and it didn't decrease the shame to say that he liked it. Why was Murdoc being so nice to him last night? Even when Murdoc was drunk previously, did he seriously ever act like this? And didn't someone once say that alcohol makes you tell the truth? So would that mean that the truth about the situation is that Murdoc wanted to do those things he did the night before? There was so much to think about yet 2D didn't want to anymore!

Murdoc finished his waffles and washed his hands. He put his hands to his sides and walked down the hall, just as smooth as ever. Hips striding going side to side. Of course Murdoc had no shame, or atleast until today. He never thought twice about the people he banged; which would be another insult to injury! If he had banged the kid, he wouldn't be thinking about him, now would he? He sighed, having finally gotten a good enough answer to keep him at shore for now. What he needed now was another glass of the shine.

Yet when he saw 2D, he found himself wanting to go closer and closer to the petite man. But, in his defense, he felt no sort of affection what-so-ever. So he obviously wanted to do something else to the faceache, and he was none too sure if it was something pleasant or not. He walked 2D grabbing one of his soft yet firm hands, - that he found to be smaller than his in the action-, and turned him around so that he was facing him. 2D's expression gained recognition as Murdoc seemed to take the time out to remember why 2D had the nickname pretty boy all this time. And once again, he was putting 2D's arms above his head.

2D looked at Murdoc as if he were completely helpless, he shook a bit before closing an eye, "Murdoc? Wot are ya' doin?" He asked quickly with a small whine. He didn't want to get hurt this morning! He had just eaten and he just took his meds! Although he didn't really think of that part as a bad thing, it wasn't a good thing - what was happening right now.

Murdoc's hair draped over his eyes in the slightest, making him look just as evil as ever. He growled a bit before putting his free hand on 2D's chin. He pressed down hard against the others perfectly sculpted chin and smacked his tongue against the roof of his mouth before finally speaking, "If you, and I repeat, If ya ever, tell anyone about what 'appened last night. I will kill you, mate." Murdoc said simply. He could feel his temperature rising because he so close to the kid; for some reason he could remember being this close to him last night and that made his blood boil!

As he looks into 2D's slightly frightened eyes - he cant help but lean down and place a hungry kiss on the azure-haired mans lips. Although just as he leaned over and his lips shadowed over 2D's he stopped himself. He found himself letting his eyes wander and seeing something quite startling; Was that a hickey? And was he the reason it was there? Oh god he sure hoped he wasn't that would be too much evidance! Too Much! "Hmph." He roughly let go of the others hands, no longer wanted to view his deed; in fact he would be much more happy about this all if the other had covered up that damned thing. He shouldn't be wearing the shit like a metal or somethin'.

2D stares at Murdocs retreating body and raised a brow, he had no idea what just happened, but it didn't make him happy, not in the slightest, what he did know though, was that this was going to be extremely confusing to figure out. "I cahn't imageen evun tryin to figuhr this out..." 2D squealed lightly before biting his bottom lip. Between what happened just now and what happened last night, his mind was running a marathon for answers! He wanted his heart to stop racing along with it though, because he would get hurt in the long run, and he knew it.

Why would anyone expect love from a satanist? Expect comfort? He wasn't sure, but he knew that he wanted to crawl under a rock and hope to god that he would never been needed by Murdoc again! There was so much flowing out of his mind, he felt like the nozzle of a fountain as the words, the memories and the heated action flew out of his mind and maybe even those dents for eyes he had! Why couldn't think all end already? He sighed and decided he'd take a nap; He turned back around and headed off for his room.

Murdoc just kept on walking - in the direction of the bathroom. He was in no sort of hurry, he just wanted to get away from the kid, because he could no longer take it; he could see everything when he was that close to him. What was once perfect and nicely shaped singer's lips were slightly bruised and had a distinctive tint of purple that he was pretty positive was becoming because of his rough kisses. And the hickey, oh~ that hickey; he knew that he had alot to swallow today but damn this was practically a whole shipwreck of crap hehad to swallow. _Fuck that._

He had to do alot more than _piss _today.


End file.
